Sigrid Odinsdottir
|personality = Brave, sometimes arrogant and angry, mostly a dreamer, friendly|age = Hundreds of years old (approximately the age of a human teenager)|appearance = Brown hair, brown eyes, tall|occupation = Princess of Asgard Goddess of Bravery|alignment = Good|affiliations = Asgardians Avengers (indirectly) Guardians of the Galaxy|goal = To bring her brother back from Midgard to Asgard.|home = Asgard|friends = Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Tony Stark/Iron Man, the Avengers, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Dr. Strange, Phil Coulson, Odin Borson, Frigga Frerydottir, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Tyr, Balder, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Nebula, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis|enemies = Laufey, Loki Laufeyson (formerly), Grandmaster, Chitauri, Thanos, the Black Order, Hela, Malekith, the Dark Elves|likes = Fighting, anyone with bravery|dislikes = Her brother being arrogant, sometimes following her brother into dangerous situations, being treated like a child, Loki faking his death.|powers = Asgardian physiology Blessing bravery to other individuals|minions = Asgardian guards|fate = |family = Odin Borson (father) Frigga (mother) Hela (older sister) Thor (older brother) Loki Laufeyson (adoptive brother) Bor Burison (paternal grandfather) Buri (paternal great-grandfather)|name = Sigrid Odinsdottir}} Sigrid Odinsdottir '''is the main protagonist of Thor AU trilogy. She is the younger sister of Hela and Thor Odinson, the adoptive younger sister of Loki Laufeyson, and the daughter and forth-born child of Frigga and Odin. After childhood, Sigrid became known as the bravest Asgardians and thought she understood her title but always wondered what it truly meant. Background Powers and abilities * '''Asgard Physiology * Asgardian Magic: '''While she was being raised a s awarrior, Sigrid was more of her mother's daughter rather than her father. She learned how to do magic alongside her brother, Loki. ** '''Bravery Inducement: As the goddess of bravery, Sigrid has the ability to grant individuals bravery with one touch of her hand. She gave bravery to Jane after realizing she was scared and induced with her a little bravery when they were in Asgard. Also, when she gives bravery, it makes the individual a little bit more confident of themselves. ** 'Bravery Manipulation: '''However, while she can give bravery, she can also manipulate her enemies' bravery, such as making them less confident of themselves. Personality Sigrid was supportive of her adoptive brother, Loki ILaufeyson going through to be overshadowed by an older sibling. However, unlike Loki, Sigrid didn't harbor any ill-will towards Thor nor their father. Appearance Early Life Sigrid is the fourth-born child and second daughter of Odin and Frigga and younger sister of Hela, Thor, and Loki. Her pre-existence was alluded to when Thor said he was glad to not have annoying little sisters, to which Odin responded that Thor may never know and that he and Frigga may have another child. The event comes true when Frigga and Odin have yet another daughter. It is revealed in a flashback that Sigrid viewed that her parents were worried that daughter will turn out just like the last one and learned that her father was going to imprison her if she did end up like Hela. However, when she was a young child, Odin realized that his daughter would not end up like Hela. When she was young, Odin took her to the vaults, where he showed her the Casket of Ancient Winters. Sigrid learned the history of her people and their history with the Frost Giants. Sigrid noted she would never be able to fight in battle. However, Odin tells her that she is named the goddess of bravery for a reason and will one day fight bravely in battle. Appearances ''Thor AU Early Life Sigrid makes a first appearance in Thor AU, where she was born approximately two hundred years after her brothers, Thor and Loki. In the beginning, she learns the history of Asgardians and Frost Giants. Down at the vaults, her father reveals that she is going to understand her title one day. Thor's Coronation Interrupted By Asgardians standards of a teenager, Sigrid stands next to her brother, Loki and her mother, Frigga, and notices Loki's sad expression, knowing that their father always perferred Thor over Loki as the heir to the throne. During her elder brother, Thor's, coronation, she stood next to her adoptive brother and mother.Despite being the bravest warrior that Asgard ever saw, Sigrid finds the most challenging thing she ever faced: wearing a dress. She notices Loki making fun of her by smirking at her and tells him to knock it off. However, Loki says he is just messing with her but says that her dress with roses fits the goddess of beauty and bravery. However, Sigrid corrects him and tells him her name means beauty, and does not rule over the realm of beauty. In retaliation, Sigrid uses her magic to conjur up fake snakes after remembering the story that Loki told her of how he used to turn into a snake and stab Thor. Loki looks at her and asks her who the god of mischief is and tells her it had nothing to do with bravery. Sigrid instead says that she was just giving him a taste of her own medicine. Just as she witnesses Thor becoming king and taking oath, Sigrid and Odin both sense that there are Frost Giants in the vault. The family goes down to investigate and see that they tried to steal the Casket of Winters. Trivia * The Name "Sigrid" comes from the Old Norse name, Sigríðr, derived from the elements sigr, translating to "victory" and fríðr translating to "beautiful, fair". ** She is often referred to as the Goddess of Beauty ,much to her annoyance. It stems from her name meaning, which contains the meaning "beauty" in her name * Before the revelation of Hela Odinsdottir, the future generation always believed that Sigrid was Odin's and Frigga's first-born daughter and third-born child. However, she is actually the couple's second daughter and fourth child. * Sigrid is based on Laussa Odinsdottir and on Tyr. * The people call her "Asgard's favorite daughter" because no one in Asgard dislike her. * Sigrid is regarded as the bravest Asgardian, and why she is the goddess of bravery. * Her name was originally Freyja Odinsdottir. References Category:Princesses Category:Royalty